Jonathan Keltz
Toronto, Ontario, Canada | family= | twitter = @jonnykanyon | first appearance= Pilot | portrays= Leith Bayard}} Jonathan Keltz (January 17, 1988) is an American actor. He portrays Leith Bayard on Reign. Life & Career He is of Polish Jewish and German heritage. Born in New York City and raised in Woodstock, Jonathan Keltz was inspired to pursue acting by his first drama teacher, Victoria Silvestri, Kenneth Branagh's performance in Hamlet and a Master Class Workshop with Alan Arkin. He got his start in films in Toronto appearing opposite Heather Graham in "Cake" and playing Chris Cooper's son in "Breach" for Universal. Jonathan co-starred in Disney's "Prom" and reprised his role on the final season of "Entourage" as Ari Gold's loyal assistant, 'Jake Steinberg.' Notes * Megan Follows, Torrance Coombs, Jonathan Keltz, Kate Ross, Siobhán Williams, Jonathan Goad were all cast memebers on Heartland While Sudz Sutherland and Norma Bailey were directors. * Alan van Sprang, Rossif Sutherland, Jonathan Keltz, Rachel Skarsten, Shawn Doyle, Peter Dacunha, and Vanessa Carter have all appeared on a episode arch in Flashpoint, while Holly Dale and Charles Binamé have directed multiple episodes. * Alan van Sprang, Jonathan Keltz, Brendan Cox, Jeanie Calleja, Ted Atherton and Meghan Heffern have all appeared on Degrassi: The Next Generation while, Sudz Sutherland has directed multiple episodes. * Jonathan Keltz, Michael Therriault, Giacomo Gianniotti, Katie Boland, Clara Pasieka, Katy Grabstas, Anastasia Phillips, Kate Ross, Jane Spidell, Cristina Rosato, Jeanie Calleja, Jonathan Goad, Jim Watson and Ted Atherton were all Guest Stars on Murdoch Mysteries While Deborah Chow and Sudz Sutherland were directors for multiple episodes. Making Murdoch Mysteries to have the highest number of Reign Cast Members outside of Reign. * Alan van Sprang, Rachel Skarsten, and Jonathan Keltz have all acted on 1-800-Missing while Holly Dale has directed multiple episodes. * Jonathan Keltz and Holly Dale both worked on Cold Case * Jonathan Keltz and Holly Dale both have worked on 4 different shows together, but never met until Reign, on the episode Kissed in 2013. * Currently lives in LA. * Believes in equal rights for Women & Men, and is a proud feminist. * Curently in a long-term relationship with an actress, and they are looking to own a French Bulldog. Then later, a husky. * Is a volunteer with the Canadian Federation of the Human Society / CFHS * Played Michel in Peter Pan in his firt theatre production ever. * Dream Role is to play Hamlet. * On his Bucket List to go Skydiving. Reign Episode Guide Season One Pilot Snakes in the Garden Kissed Hearts and Minds A Chill in the Air Chosen Left Behind Fated - (Mentioned) For King and Country Sacrifice Inquisition Royal Blood Consummation Dirty Laundry The Darkness Monsters Liege Lord No Exit Toy Soldiers - (Mentioned) Higher Ground Long Live The King - (Mentioned) Slaughter Of Innocence Season Two The Plague Drawn and Quartered Coronation The Lamb and the Slaughter Blood for Blood Three Queens The Prince of the Blood Terror of the Faithful Acts of War Mercy Getaway Banished Sins of the Past The End of Mourning Forbidden Tasting Revenge Tempting Fate Reversal of Fortune Abandoned Fugitive The Siege Burn Season Three Three Queens, Two Tigers Betrothed Extreme Measures The Price In A Clearing Fight or Flight The Hound and the Hare Our Undoing Wedlock Bruises That Lie Succession No Way Out Strange Bedfellow To The Death Safe Passage Clans Intruders Spiders In a Jar Season Four With Friends Like These A Grain Of Deception Leaps of Faith Playing With Fire Highland Games Love & Death Hanging Swords Unchartered Waters Pulling Strings A Better Man Dead of Night The Shakedown Coup de Grace A Bride. A Box. A Body. Blood in the Water All It Cost Her Filmography Videos Category:Actor Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Canadian Category:American